Dark Paradise
by MiaParrish
Summary: Mia just accepted the invitation of John, his godfather, to join him in his London's flat after her parents died. For the first time in a while, she feels good, Sherlock, John and her solving cases together. But every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain, don't they? MORIARTY X OC
1. First day at Baker Street

**Hello everybody ! You are in the right place for a beautiful story, well I hope so... I am French, so it is possible that there are some mistakes, but it will be better with the time, I promise! The beginning is not very good, but please read at least until chapter six. Good reading!**

« Dear Mia,

I read your letter last week. It has been two years since your parents died, and I didn't know that you are actually living in this school that you compare to hell. I am a bad godfather and it's really a shame, so I propose you to live with me, I owe a flat in the center of London. To be honest, I have already sent your inscription in a school not too far from your new home. The address is 221 Baker Street. Just come when you are ready.

John"

 _Two weeks later…_

I walked down the busy street, head down on a map held by my right hand. 221 Baker Street. Where could it be ..? After five minutes of research, I found the entrance and knocked a few times. A smiling lady gave me a hug.

\- You must be Mia, don't you?

-Yes, it's me! I said smiling

-John and Sherlock are upstairs, go ahead!

John who had heard our voices opened the door and made me a hug. Despite the fact that we have not seen each other for almost ten years, it did not shock me and I returned the hug. The apartment was pretty cool although I have to admit it's decorating in a way … a bit special. John asked me how the trip had been while I was looking at the skull on thefireplace.

I saw a man sitting on a chair, it must be Sherlock.

-A lot of people on the train? He said, rising from his chair.

-You say that because of the scrape my suitcase has?"

He seemed disconcerted by my answer and then continued.

"A child judging by the height" he said in a tone of "I know everything"

-No, just a little person, I say with a smirk

He approached and held out his hand, a small smile on his face. John looked at us stunned.

"Well, it looks like it's all right?"

He paused, looking at both of us.

He want talk again when a phone rang, Sherlock replied and became very excited. John asked if this could not wait, that he wasn't going to leave me there for my first night in London.

-It's ok John, I'm nineteen I'm sure I could survive. Have fun!

After a lot of apologizes as Sherlock put on his coat and a rather funny hat, they left the flat.

Once I was in my room, I unpacked my suitcase thinking about how much John had missed me, even though I had known him at a young age. He's so kind. I don't remember him very well, to be honest, but he is the last family I have and he is now everything for me. When my parents died, I knew what he was for me, but never I came to him. In a kind of way, I was ashamed to talk to him. I didn't want to speak about what I was feeling. Be here right now was great but make me remember things that I don't want to remember.

But, I remember the cold night of January. I remember waiting for hours, waiting for us. But they never came. I remember the policeman who told me everything. I remember the moment of someone I didn't know told me my parents was dead.

While I was hanging some posters of my favorite band to take away the bad memory, I dropped a box containing some files. "A study in pink"? "The blind banker"?

I fell asleep, their adventures all around my bed.


	2. Mia's first case

**Hello everyone! Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think about it:)**

I was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. I spent the last two nights reading the stories my godfather and Sherlock had solved. They are incredible.

-Tea? John asked me  
-Yes, thanks. Where's Sherlock?

At that moment, he burst into the living room, visibly annoyed.  
\- What happened? I asked him  
\- You'll know in five, four, three, two…

A man entered the room, a suit and an umbrella in his hand. He looked as exasperated as Sherlock was. He spoke continuously, and after five minutes, seems to noticed me.  
-Who is she?  
-She is John's goddaugther and she is with us now. But I'm sure you already know don't you? Sherlock said, tired of him.  
\- Mia Parrish, in an orphan school since her parents died in a car crasht two years ago. Speaks English, French, Chinese and learns Russian. Best student of his school and as you said, now lives with you and John. He wasn't enough for you?

I looked at him, disconcerted. Sherlock told me not to worry, because he was the British it didn't really reassure me.

-I am the smart one.  
-Good old memory, good bye brother mine!

I chuckled looking at the two of them. Sherlock can be such a child sometimes, but with a brother like Mycroft, that's can be understandable.  
I opened the file in front of me. A case about two paintings of Jerome Bosch, visibly identical, made by a copycat. I know this painting very well because I studied it last year. While I was thinking about the case, the boys put on their coats.  
-Wait! I said. I am coming with you.

They look at each other, then nodded. We walked to the museum where the painting "Le Jardin des Délices" was here. Well, one of the two paintings./  
Suddenly I heard cracklings, like camera flashes. Well, there are cameras. Everywhere in fact. Many journalists were taking pictures of us. A multitude of questions fell to our ears. "Why you don't wear the hat?" "What is the case?" "Is this woman your girlfriend?" God. I give them a look, but Sherlock took John and I by the hands to make us move faster. "What is the plan of Moriarty?" I felt Sherlock clenchs our hands stronger after this question.  
Moriarty? I have heard this name before but when? Oh yes, it's back to me.  
The Consulting Criminal, the enemy of Sherlock. He found the codes of several major buildings in the city. John explained to me that he is the craziest man in the world, a real psychopath who had no feeling.  
Well, I understand why Sherlock is tense after hearing his name.  
We go inside the museum. I stand in front of the two paintings, putting a wick back in my messy bun. I look at the two without seeing anything. Great, I'll pass for a moron if I can't find anything. You wanted to come? So concentrate you Mia! Five minutes passed, then ten and fifteen...

"She will not find anything," Sherlock sighed to John.

All right, remember. Three panels. Two interpretations are possible. Woman's temptation and the false paradise. Well, I understand the second, especially when I look at the center panel showing two cherry-adorned dancing figures. Six apples, symbolizing the devil, my teacher told me. Thank you, but I don't think it will be very useful in these circumstances ... Especially since there are only five apples, this teacher really told me anything and I never...  
Wait. Wait. I found it.  
-Got it, I said firmly  
-What? asked the two of them  
-This is the wrong one. Look at the number of apples, there are normally six not five!  
They look at me with admiration. Well played Mia, I thought. Sherlock took my jaws in his hands and kissed my forehead.  
-Brilliant!

I answered a absent "thank you", being sure to have heard the noise of a camera. If only I knew...


	3. A painful encounter

The earphones in my ears, I greet the driver and hold my navy skirt up. Stupid uniform. I have been to school for a few days but today was the bus was not empty at all. Indeed, the only free place was in the middle next to a rather young man. Lana Del Rey in my ears, I resist to not fall asleep. The night have been agitated because of the mood of Sherlock, due to a lack of business.  
Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the truck moving straight towards us.

Then everything goes slow. The front of the bus is completely destroy. Cries, tears come from behind. They only can come from here since the seats just before me were completely destroyed. I put my hand on my forehead to find some blood. I mentally say my first name, my age, and the place in which I find myself. I'm Mia, I'm nineteen and I'm at Baker Street with John. No, I'm on a bus now. I was going to school, but ... While everyone was getting out of the bus, I sink into the darkness.

***  
My head hurts. Where am I? A large room, a wooden desk, two large windows. The walls are white and contrast with the black furniture. Between one of the windows and a lamp are shown pictures, but I can't see them from here. I get up, not without difficulties. Sherlock holds John and I hands, running. John and I coming out of the flat to go shopping. Sherlock kissing my forehead at the museum. A photo of me at my previous school, a Chinese paper in my hands.  
\- Feel at home, said a voice behind me

I turn quickly to see a man dressed in a suit, he has black hair and eyes of the same color. I can not help but notice his Irish accent.  
-Who are you? I said more bravely than I was  
-I am the only one consulting criminal, he said with a smirk

I took a step back. Moriarty. It was him. I took a deep breath.  
-What do you want?  
-I want you.

He came forward and put some of my hair behind my ear. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't do nothing to stop them.  
-Then who is it? Is it Sherlock or John who fell in love with you?

I kept my mouth shut.  
-Oh I see. Not very chatty with strangers, hm? Don't worry, Sebastian will make you talk.

With that, he left the room and a muscular man came in. He grabbed me by the hair and made me sit on a chair before attaching my hands to each other. Debating didn't do anything but gave him pleasure. Okay, I say to myself, you're gonna have to be strong Mia. He slammed my cheek with anger. Then he was hitting me hard. My cheek was suffering when he took out a knife. I cry, I am suffering. He put his knife on my throat and went up slowly, cutting my right cheek. The pain filled my face, it during two minutes, but they seemed interminables. He step back abruptly and looked for something in a drawer. No. That's the end, I thought. He'll pull out a gun and shoot me. I will never see John again...And Sherlock.  
But it was just a mirror. He put it in front of me. My cheek was bleeding, my forehead was red and would soon become blue. My lips were covered by blood. My eyes reddened by tears and pain. I scream again, I beg him to let me go.  
Tears obstructed my vision, but I saw the door opened and Moriarty enter, before stopping and tense when he sees me.  
-Let her go.

The trip back to the flat was long but short at the same time. The last thing I remember was falling into John's arms.


	4. A rest day and a new case

It was his face that I saw when I woke up from my nightmare. I didn't want to get out of my room, splited between shame and anger. I go into the bathroom. I wash my face with clean water but it only remind myself of the pain on my face. I dare look at myself a little in the mirror. It's not so bad. The wounds are already almost gone, the cut is still there, but not for too long, well, I hope.  
I wash my hair and put on cozy clothes. I sigh when I hear a new argument between John and Sherlock.  
-She has been here for a week and has already found herself in the hands of your worst enemy!" John yelled  
-It's not his fault.

They turn to me. I sigh and roll my eyes when I see John's worried face.  
-I am good! Really, that's okay now.

I smiled at Sherlock, who smiled back at me.  
-I told you John, she is a warrior!

John smiles and walks out of the room. Sherlock looks at me interrogatively. He comes back with a camera and asks us to come next to him. He presses the button, and I can't do nothing but laugh when I saw the picture. I smile in the center, while Sherlock rolled his eyes and John looks at him, laughing too.  
\- I will be here in a few minutes, I am going developing this one!  
-Oh John can I come? I ask, hope in my eyes.  
-No. You stay here with Sherlock, he answers firmly

I turn to Sherlock, being sure that he agree with me, but all he says is:  
-Look at you Mia. Stay with me, I have a case.

Ok. That was enough to make me stay. A man searchs and captures women, but remains untraceable. He started with a homeless woman, and his last victim was the daughter of an ambassador. Interesting...  
-He must uses latex gloves. A man, in his fifties, a pure psycopath. He loves beautiful things, he is an esthete: look at these girls, they are attractive, well for most men... That's why he must loves paintings, classical music, perhaps Mozart? No. I am sure that he doesn't like Mozart, do you see the difference between his first and his last crime? No, he prefers Bach.

He had just said that, without breathing once. It was evident for him. I look at him and suddenly feel very stupid. I nod, a little ashamed. Sherlock is brilliant. He is a bit odd sometimes, but so smart. He looks at me so I add something:  
-He has not committed any murder since two weeks, something had to disrupt him?  
-He found a new prey, says Sherlock darkly

John returned to the flat and gave me one of the pictures, then put the other in a frame, near the skull on the fireplace.  
I smiled as I looked at the photo, and went to my room to prepare my things for tomorrow. I put the picture in the pocket of my uniform blazer and add the books in my black bag. I'll go back to school tomorrow. I'm no longer afraid. I have John, Sherlock and it was just a negative event. Nothing more.  
Now, I was waking up from this nightmare and saying to myself that I should find my fightingspirit once again and continue to fully live.


	5. Miss me?

I walk gently towards school, the sun burning my neck. My favorite band in my ears, I think it's going to be a good day. I had been awake for two hours since I had forgotten to do a French literature assignment, but I had done it and was rather proud of it! I accelerate a little and arrive in class just before the bell rings. Perfect timing! Some students that I find r nice ask me why I was not here for two days, I answer vaguely and change the subject. I was glad to have changed school, the previous one was not good at all, I even called it Hell. Peoples were hard between them, there were often fights and under these circumstances, you can not show weakness, you have to be strong. There, friendship doesn't exist. It's not friends, but protections. It was a school in a very poor neighborhood, but mostly with nasty people. One day a boy came in with a knife and threatened the professor after missing his exam. Well, a normal day. I was happy to be there, I like the people in the class, especially Tony and Emily who are really cool and together we laugh all the time, sometimes too much.  
Alexa was talking to me about her family evening that had gone wrong, after his uncle confessed that he loved his brother's wife. It was so funny that I couldn't stop my laughter and the professor I didn't like gave me a look of death. As I concentrated as Alexa continued to laugh, I turned the page of my notebook to keep taking notes.  
My face becomes even paler than usual when I saw what was on in it. Written in red, a simple phrase that chilled my blood.  
"MISS ME?"  
I stop laughing, my heart was racing. It was him. How?  
I only heard vaguely Alexa who asked me what was wrong. I apologize, my voice trembling a little, and makes my way to the bathroom.  
I lean on the sink and look at my face in the mirror.  
-Ok, everything is fine, I mumble between my lips.  
-Are you sure of that?

I see him behind me. It is no longer fear but anger that I feel. He is back. Moriarty is back. He approaches behind me and removes with his finger the makeup that hid my cut, and smile.

I take a deep breath. You are strong. Try to ignore him, maybe it will work?  
He put his arms around my waist and looked into the mirror.  
Then he stopped near the pocket of my navy blazer. He took out the picture of Sherlock, John and me. He looked at the photo, then at me with disgust.  
He took me by the arm and turned my face towards him violently.  
I can say he was angry, and powerful. I am 5feet5 but I feel much less when he looks at me like that. His black eyes meet my green eyes and he touches softly my brown hair despite his hatred.  
-Sherlock has good taste, hm?  
-Don't approach him!

My voice was firm, almost too much I thought as he came closer to me.  
But I was like that. I would do anything for the people I love. For John, for Sherlock.  
-Oh don't worry about that kitten, it's not him that interests me now.

With that, he left.


	6. A perfect plan

I breathe deeply, put the photo that is now on the floor, and take out my phone. I'm write John's number. Come on John! I go out, in the corridor, but I'm suddenly pressed against the wall by Moriarty.  
\- Hang up.

I do what he tells me to do. I start screaming but he puts his hand on my mouth to silence me.  
-Oh bad girl!

He takes me to the exit. A lot of questions are in my head. Is he going to kill me? Perhaps even worse... I struggle but it doesn't matter, he throws me into the seat of an expensive car. He goes in too, and the driver starts. I know who he is. It was the man who hurt me the first night. I put my face in my hands. It's a nightmare that will never end.  
\- We are going to a restaurant. And you will be wise, and you will do what I tell you to do, I am clear?

I nod. He takes my hand and we enter the restaurant, where a table awaits us.  
He looks into my eyes for seconds that seem interminable and decides to speak.  
-You're gonna call John, and tell him you're leaving," he said threateningly  
-Well, and why would I do that?" I asked in a defiant tone  
-Or Sherlock and John will die.

I am silent. I'm thinking. If that happens, I will never forgive myself.

***-John?  
-Yes, you called me?  
-Yes. John, I'm leaving. Tonight.  
-What ?! What is happening? Are you in danger?

Moriarty looks up at me, a threatening glint in his eyes. I don't want to do that. I love John more than anything in the world. And that's why I have to do it. I almost cry when I start talking again.  
\- It was a mistake. I don't want to live with you. I prefer be alone than with you. I'm sorry but I don't care about you and Sherlock. Good bye John.

I hang up and a tear falls on my cheek. He doesn't deserve that. Anyone, but not John.  
\- I'm proud of you. You were very ... convincing, "he said with a smirk. Now you will be with me, on my side. forever. Forever and ever.  
-I'd rather die, I said in a broken voice

The waiter asked what we wanted, and Moriarty ordered two tea.  
I want to scream. I am angry with him, but also against myself for what I have just done to John. He hates me now. Sherlock will tell him that we always end up being disappointed. They will remove the frame in which our photo is located. I get up, and go to the bathroom. As soon as I walk through the door, I begin to cry softly. It can't happen. I will not let this happen. While I wash my hands, an idea appears in my head. The soap. Oh, Sherlock would be proud of me! I write on the mirror, my hands a little trembling, eyes still reddened by tears.  
"The man with the black suit has a bomb"  
It's perfect. I admire my work and hurry to get out of the bathroom, but Moriarty enters at the same time, looking at me, before seeing the inscription on the mirror. He pushes me against the opposite wall and I feel a pain in my back, I whimper as he erases what I have just written.  
-Oh what a brilliant girl you are!

He slaps me in the face.  
-I'm gonna have to kill you now, he sighed  
-No! No, I will listen now. I promise I will not do anything!

He approaches me, while I close my eyes:  
-Trust me!

When Moriarty and I were back to our table, a little girl from the table beside me took my hand. I look at her. She reminds me me when I was younger. Same wavy hair, same bright green eyes, same little voice.  
\- Can you draw me a cat?

I smile. Moriarty looked at the scene with incomprehension and I nearly laughed when I saw his face before realizing the situation in which I was.  
-Listen little girl, we are talking and ...  
-Sure! I cut him, smiling to the girl

I try to draw a cat as best I can, the little girl climbs on my knees. A moment of purity in this nightmare. I laugh at her comments about my drawing, when a pretty blond woman approached Moriarty and asked him what was the shortest way to The London Eye. He replied, but the woman who introduced herself as Natasha had other questions in mind, not all about London. When I saw them absorbed in their conversation, a thought flash my mind. It was my last chance to get out of there. As if nothing was, I write the same message that I had wrote in the bathroom.  
-Here it is! Show this to your parents, they will be proud of you.

She kissed my cheek. The conversation with the woman lasted a few more minutes, and I saw from the corners of her eye her parents looked suspiciously Moriarty and I. I look at them and nod. The little girl's father dialed a number and called him. Hapiness filled my body. The woman with the false nails finally leaves Moriarty who sighs before looking at me and smiling.  
"So where were we?"

I chuckled, a smile growing on my face. He frowned at me when the police sirens were heard and were now in front of the restaurant.  
-Mia, what have you done? He asks with anger.


	7. A normal day in Baker Street

John was waiting outside of the restaurant. I gave him a hug and told him how sorry I was that I had no choice. He told me it was ok, while press me against his chest closer. Sherlock arrived with a big smile on his face and looked at me with a glance.

\- Oh you! You are brilliant! Thanks to you the one consulting criminal is behind the bars of a prison cell!

Sherlock and I spend the night playing chest. He insists on staying awake to wait for a crime scene about a guy who stole stamps in every city of England. I don't understand why he took this case. I stay up with him, and we play because it is the only way to keep me awake and focused, because I am so competitive ...

I'm awakened by John shaking my arm gently.

Sherlock you can't do that to her. It's not because you don't sleep it's the same for her. This is the third time you've stopped her from sleeping.

It was true. A few days ago, I was woken up by Sherlock searching through my bag, throwing everything on top of me and all around the bed until he finds a pencil which he takes out with him into the kitchen, slamming my bedroom behind behind him.

While John was serving me tea, I felt Sherlock's eyes on me. He looked at me in a strange way. When he noticed my questioning look, he began to speak:

\- Who is this Oliver?

\- How do you know? I said, blushing a bit.

He handed me my phone on which a message was "What are you doing tonight? Xx". -How did you know the password?

-Oh please. Four numbers and you said your favorite book was 1984 by Georges Orwell. Even John could have found that.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling a bit. Oliver was a boy met at the library at the corner of the street. He was friendly and very funny, but...

By the way, I remember the day when I told him for the book, it was the day Sherlock playing the violin very loudly when he wants me to wake up. He had said innocently "Oh great you are up? Read this it's interesting!"

While I was smiling, remembering that moment, Sherlock put down the phone he had just answered and sat down in his chair. His face was filled with incomprehension so John asked him what was wrong.

\- Moriarty has escaped.


	8. An intense evening

\- You are going to an evening with Moriarty.

Sherlock told me that a few hours ago. It was about the case of the man who captures and kills girls, and chooses them by their place in the society. The Latex Man. Sherlock told me that only Moriarty had information on him, so he asked him what he wanted in exchange for informations. He replied that he wanted an evening with me. As I started getting a little nervous, John had gone crazy.  
\- Oh great Sherlock, good idea to put her in his hands!

Sherlock had said that this was the only way to resolve the case and that Moriarty had given him his word that he wouldn't hurt me, and that I would leave with the information in an envelope. Nothing more. John had told me not to do it, and that's what I wanted to do. Not to mention Sherlock's disappointment. I could see in his eyes that he was sure I would be brave enough to do it, that he overestimated me.  
\- I will do it, I said firmly

John was getting even crazier than before, so Sherlock, John and I set some rules. Even if Moriarty had said they shouldn't be present in any way, they would come under cover and watch me. I then said that I knew how to use the morse code so the problem was solved. If something went wrong, I just had to let them know.

I shivered a little while walking down the street to a car that wasn't far away. I passed the window of a shop and stopped to look at me.  
It was a great evening? So I put a little black dress, my hair wavy detached falling on my shoulders, red lipstick and a bit of eyeliner. I felt confident even though I no longer looked like nineteen now, more like five years older. As I was getting into the black car, I wondered why I wanted to impress Sherlock like that.

***  
It wasn't a big party. It was a huge party. Women with gorgeous dresses, men in suits, limousines and a red carpet ... Ok, I though, breathe. My door opens and I see Moriarty stretch out my hand. He wears a suit all in black, he is really impressive. He looks at me, kisses my cheek and takes my arm before walking through the crowd. It's incredible. As we walk, every eyes are on us, the men shook their heads as a welcome to Moriarty, who doesn't deign to return the same.  
-Sir, says an imposing man with a red-haired woman at his side.

Moriarty hardly looks at him and is about to move forward before the man put his hand on his shoulder to held him back.  
-You don't introduce me to this pretty young girl? he says looking at me strangely and then kissing the back of my hand.

I think I see Moriarty's look goes darker before he adds calmly:  
\- You touch her again and I will cut your disgusting head to hang it in my living room.

My eyes go wide as his arm tights mine and he leads us our table. The dishes were already on our table and it looked delicious, but I remember the last time, with the little girl at the restaurant ...  
-Is this poisoned?  
-Oh don't be so suspicious, he says and rolls his eyes at me.

-You eat first.

\- Fine.

After a few seconds to watch his reaction, I took a bite of the dish that was succulent. And not poisoned.  
\- I must admit that "this man got a bomb" was brilliant.

I tense a bit. He looks me straight in the eyes, with the light his eyes are filed with gold that illuminate his look, which make him look more...human.  
-I learned with the best, I replied with a smirk  
-Why did you leave this school to come and live in London?

A little shocked by the question, I answered the truth: that it was hell and that I wanted to be close to my family. I also love London.  
\- And you? Why are you there? I asked naturally  
\- I have everything here. Not only here to be honest but you see, people here are at my feet and would do absolutely everything I tell them to do. I even think that this one, he said, pointing a man away, would kill his own son for a discussion with me.

He spoke with such confidence, at that moment I told myself that he was the most important and powerful man in London, with Sherlock, of course.  
As we continued talking, a music rose in the air and the other tables looked at us.

The music came from under the table, like a phone's one. It was "Stayin Alive" of the Bee Gees and I could do nothing but chuckle when Moriarty looked at who called him. He looked at me almost innocently after hearing my laugh and a real smile grew on his face. For a few seconds we looked at each other. I broke eye contact and he let out an "hm".

Then I spotted Sherlock and John behind the stage curtain. John held a torch that he light and quickly light off. I concentrate and decode what he says.  
 _"We are going to kill him"_

My eyes widen. Great. Breathe and act normaly. I put my hand innocently on my cheek while I asked him how long we would stay. A little less than an hour, he said. I pressed my finger against my cheek more or less quickly:  
 _"Canceled"_

I see John's eyebrow frowning and Sherlock holding something. Something metallic that shine...  
I got up quickly and Moriarty too. I give him a hug.  
\- Stay close to me, I whisper in his ear.

We went outside. I took a deep breath under the dark, star-studded night. Without turning to him, I go to the nearest taxi, leaving Moriarty behind me.


	9. I just want to forget

I go back to Baker Street slamming the door. I don't even have time to think about what happened just as the door opens again with John and Sherlock, who slams the door too.  
\- What. Have. You. Done? said Sherlock slowly

I look at him. He is angry. The silence reigns for a few minutes, nobody moves and the only sound that can be heard is the drops of water falling against the window. This noise calms me usually but here, no. His eyes of an indescribable color fixed me and I feel bad.  
-I will never kill a human, I said finally

He turned and put his head in his hands.  
\- HE IS NOT HUMAN! He yell

I pull back a little in front of his anger while John tries to calm things down but Sherlock cuts it.  
\- He is not human Mia. He is a psychopath, he kills people and the only thing he wants is to see the world burn and be at the top of it! He is a monster!

What Sherlock tells froze my blood. I walk quickly to the room before closing the door behind me, so they don't see the tears formed in my eyes. I lie down in my green sheets, and try to take great inspirations to calm me. I feel so stupid! I'm stuck between two ideas. I can't kill a human, but is Moriarty human? My thoughts are too fast but my tears tired me and I finally fall asleep in a restless sleep.

***  
I wake up in the afternoon. It had been a long time since I had slept so long. At first, when I wake up in my room in Baker Street, everything is fine. Then I realize what happened yesterday. A feeling of emptiness seizes me. I take a book that is on the floor around my bed, I turn page after page for two hours without really reading what I see. I'm mad at having reacted like that and I'm sad about the fight with Sherlock. I have the terrible impression that I am falling into an endless hole. As I was about to turn another page, my phone rang.  
I look at the screen to see a message from Oliver.  
 **"Big party tonight, wanna come?"**

Oh yes, he told me about it not long ago. I don't want to go but to stay alone with my thoughts, is this the right solution? I go into the bathroom where I put on a nice outfit and wash my face before putting on some makeup. I put my converses and start my way to the place of the party at one hour of the flat. Yes one hour walk but I don't care I just want to forget. I finally arrive and remove my headphones to greet some guy that I know. It's not even 9pm that the party is already at it peak. I see the main room filled with a lot of person and I feel like I'm in Project X when I see some girls in white tee shirt in the pool and boys doing a vodka shot contest. I was about to leave when a group of people I had already talk to at school told me to come with them. We talk, we play a few games. We drink. One glass, then two and then three. And I don't remember much about how much I drank. Did I say that aloud? I chuckle as the thought. The lights hurt my head, so when a boy with whom I just drink invites me upstairs.  
I almost fall on the stairs and burst out laughing, him too, and when he is in the corridor he kisses me again and again. It's digusting but I do not ask him to stop. He goes down to my neck, but I push him violently. What do I do? I am not myself ... I go down the stairs quickly and go outside, the headache not leaving me. The air makes me feel better even if the night is cold. A smell of burning reaches my nostrils. Wait. What's this? I turn my head to see some people burn a bike. They burn a fucking bike. I shake my head divided between laughter and disgust and take a few steps farther from the house. I try to find my headphones but they can not be found. I feel like shit. I put my head in my hands and try to find my mind.  
\- Mia?

I turn to one side without seeing anyone and then to the other or I see a man in a suit. Moriarty.  
\- Heeeyyy you, it was a long time, no? I said, laughing a little

He smiles a little and approached me and then his face became darker. He took my cheek in his hand and looked me in the eye. He approaches me and puts his forehead against mine. What's going on? In a burst of courage or I don't know what, I put my hand against his cheek, he doesn't move.  
\- You're not in your normal state, I am wrong? His voice seemed a little weak, less ... controlled.

He stroked my hair before stopping suddenly. He looked at my neck and step back with a strange expression on his face. I put my hand on my neck, expecting to find blood or something like that. Then I remember. The boy and kisses on my neck. He took a step back and burst into laughter without any joy.  
\- Why do you do things like that? you are such a ...

Moriarty didn't finish his sentence, but shook his head again. I don't know if it is alcohol but I feel that his face is divided between hatred ... and disappointment. As he walked from where he came I couldn't help but whisper:  
\- Because of you.

He stopped for a moment and walked again.


	10. A trip announced

I put on my uniform and grabbed a few books before taking them in my arms and going to the kitchen. Silence. Life had been strained for a few days at Baker Street. We only oculd hear a few coughs and spoons against a cup of tea. I put boots at my feet and ogo ut to the London air. The cool wind caresses my face as I walk for school. To be honest I am rather happy to go there to escape a little to the flat! Even if the argument had taken place a few days before, it was still fresh in my memory. We made all three efforts, obviously Sherlock didn't at first, but we can't blame him, Sherlock is Sherlock. It was our first real argument so it would take a little time for everything to be the same as before, but it would soon happen, I think as I hear my phone ring and I see a message from John.

HAVE A GOOD DAY xx

I arrive in the classroom and I see that everyone seems excited, reading papers. I see Tom handing me his and I read it. We go to Spain for two days! The good news almost gives me chills, it looks absolutely amazing, and I love discovering new places so I join the general excitement. Unfortunately this teacher that I don"t like enters class and asks us to shut up. How boring. He speaks incessantly of things completely unintelligible while fixing me a few times. How creepy. A ray of sunshine arrived on my notebook so I played a little with it by surrounding it with my pen and this kind of things we do when we are bored... I turned the pages again and again rereading what I had written to revise a bit and not waste my time. I turn another page to see what Moriarty had written some time ago. Things go really fast, when I think a few days ago I was with him in a dark alley... It was really strange, but I tried to remove that memory from my memory. And I still try. A ringing phone caught my attention and put my thoughts away. Classical music rises in the room and I chuckle while watching Tom pretending to play with an imaginary violin. The teacher red of anger still asks us to shut up, which we do because he is quite imposing and frightening after all! The day passes slowly and everyone talks about Spain which gives me a smile. I'll have to think of saying it to John by the way, sometimes I forget to say things and it gets me into troubles.

I go home as the sky begins to get dark and arrives just before the rain begins to fall. I meet Mrs. Hudson who offers me a tea and in front of his smile I accept. She tells me many things about her old life and I discover that her husband was in the drug business! I stare at her for a while waiting for her to tell me it's a joke but not at all, she is serious. I laugh at her stories that are shocking but especially funny when I imagine them with her in it!  
I hear the boys door slamming forcefully and someone going out on the street. According to the steps, it is Sherlock who must be angry because of a case or he just needs to go to the morgue to prove that he has just about one of his theories to which John doesn't agreed with. I roll my eyes and apologize to Ms. Hudson before going up to the apartment.  
\- Hey!

No one answer and I only see John sitting in his chair, a letter in his hands. My heart begins to beat louder when I ask him what is going on.  
-I have to return to Afghanistan tomorrow for an old story that I witnessed and that ... well, resurfaced.

Okay so Sherlock left the flat for that I guess.  
-Oh ... I hope you will come back before one week because I go to Spain in a few days! I said exited  
\- Well, I'm leaving for a few months.

No. This is not possible, I know that this kind of stuff is long but not so much!  
Then the truth strikes me. He leaves and leaves me alone. I don't know why but this announcement puts me in a state of deep sadness, I don't want him to abandon me I don't want anyone else to abandon me, it's just not possible and ...  
-No, I said

He approaches me and hug me then I take a step back and just begins to panic.  
\- You can't leave me John, I said sadly  
\- Mia it is just for a few months I promise you I will come back and ...  
\- My parents said the same thing but never came back!

I shouted very loudly and already the tears pricked my green eyes. He looked at me sadly but I took my coat and slammed the door behind me.


	11. An eventful night

**Hello everyone! New chapter! By the way I will post pictures of Mia (well, how I see her) if you want to!**

I began to walk quickly in the streets of London where the rain was falling more and more. I don't know if I'm more angry with myself or with John.  
I mean, things have been going better for a few moments and I feel like I'm spoiling everything in seconds. Why am I so weak? I don't want to be afraid. To be afraid of being abandoned as I have already been. I don't want it to happen again. It is horrible this wound that never heals and who is like a deep hole that can never be filled again. I am so weak that the last time something was wrong in my life I was in a party and I drank. I bother myself sometimes.  
But it's also John's fault to tell me that when he knows very well how I feel about it. I breathe deeply. I look around and start to get scared while I look at my watch and realize that I have been walking for almost an hour. I'm sure I went in circles. I feel I recognize this place, especially the street in which I have just walked. I raise my head to find a sign or something that will tell me where I am but all I see is a huge house that I remember from one day. This is where Moriarty first took me to our meeting. It starts to rain very hard, and a thunder storm breaks out. I was already wet, my hair sticking on my face. I heard my phone rings but didn't answer, it was John. Without thinking, I headed towards the entrance which is in the middle of large gardens and knocks at the door. I hear birds and turn my head to see them but all I see is the starry night. The door opens suddenly and two men take me by the arm and lead me into the house while I protest. What a welcome! They made me enter the office where I was the last time and that doesn't remember me really good memories. These two men of nearly two heads more than me were really strong so I stopped fighting and they released their grip and just escort me their hands behind my back. Moriarty raises his head and looks at me visibly surprised to see me there. To be honest I am surprised to be there too. While I try to understand what make me come here, Moriarty order them to let leave the room, then he approaches me. The emotions of his face are quite complex, it keeps a detached facade but I am sure I can see something else.  
We look at each other for a few seconds and my phone rings. I take it out of my coat to see the name of Sherlock on the screen.  
\- Don't answer it, he said darkly  
\- Or what?

His face turned dark and he took a gun that was in his back pocket and put it against my forehead abruptly. I know he will not do that. My green eyes meet his and I am surprised to appreciate this moment.  
He drops the gun.  
\- Just... Go to sleep.

I can't help but look at his lost face.  
I smile at him and leave the room. I go out into the long white corridor that leads to the entrance and pushes a door that leads to a completely empty room. I push another and find a room this time, the dark green walls fit well with the large wooden bed and I like this room immediatly. I don't know what I'm doing here but I feel good. I lay down on the bed and thought about the events of today before looking at the time and seeing it was almost midnight. I'm getting ready to sleep when I get a message. I almost didn't look at it, but still looks at the screen.  
JOHN IS AT THE HOSPITAL. SH

I get up and go outside the room and follow the voices that come from the entrance to locate me in the dark. I panicked at the idea that John was not well and that something had happened to him. The last memory he will have of us will be our argument and tears. I couldn't stand it.

I run to the doors but one arm holds me back and I see the two men from earlier.  
\- You can't live.

Oh really? In an excess of rage and fear, I hit his private parts and turn to the other who starts screaming and punches him with all the hatred I had in me. His nose begins to bleed while the other is knee to the ground and suffers a lot to believe his moans. Two men like that who are not even able to stop me from leaving? I smile a little at this thought and continue to move towards the exit. I feel the fresh air on my cheeks when I push the door, but an arm catches mine, more gently this time.  
I turn to see Moriarty and take his hand soflty in mine.  
I look at him in the eyes and leave.


	12. First day in Spain

**Hello everyone! Here is a link with a picture of Mia, well how I see her. You can imagine her the way you want, of course!**

I find it difficult to move my suitcase among all the people who are in the airport, looking for their next flight with their arms loaded with bags. I raise my head and stand on my tiptoe to see something, but what? A small flag draws my attention, I walk to the person who holds it. He is a man of perhaps ten years older than me, I recognize him as our guide. I search Tom and call him to join me while I meet the guide called Alan and who is really very nice and who already told me full of anecdotes about the country and Barcelona in less than five minutes I already like him!

***  
I frown to Tom to remain him silent while one of the guides explains to us the life of Picasso showing us some of his works, like Girl in a Shirt, Girl Before a Mirror or even Guernica. The museum is large and splendid, I know it's a school trip but I can't help but take notes, it's all so interesting.  
-Come on, we leave!

What?! Already? We have not finished seeing everything and ...  
Alan takes me by the arm to lead me out as I try to leave discreetly to the other room where Blue Nude is located but before I have time to talk I was already in the streets of Barcelona.

Two days are too short to visit Barcelona so we have choices to make, and tonight there is a concert near the hotel where we are staying and everyone wants to go there so we will go, well if Alan, our guide, agrees.

***  
\- Go ask him, he likes you!  
\- What? No, Mary should go, I am sure she ...

The door closed behind me and I chuckled as I looked for Alan's room. I knocked wondering if it's a good idea and the door opens, before his questioning look I'm about to speak, but his smile blocks me a bit to be honest.  
\- Hm, can we go to the concert tonight?  
\- Everyone wants to go? I am obliged to accompany you, he sighed

Behind his sigh I'm sure he wants to go too, we decide that we all meet in the hall at 10 pm. I announce the good news to others who applaud and I go to prepare myself quickly. I'm so happy to be there! I take my phone out of my back pocket and send a message to John to tell him everything is ok, and open my suitcase to see what I have to put on.

It's so hot here compared to London that I decide to put a denim shorts with a tank top and converses. A little more makeup and it's good I'm ready. Well, I am the only one since when I arrive in the hall there is only me. After fifteen minutesr everyone is there except a group of girls, but their chuckles in the corridor tell us they are coming.  
It's the superficial and naughty group of girls that we find in all the American films, you see? Fake nails, lots of make-up, and a mini skirt for a concert is a bit too much, I think., but everyone does what he wants, and they are pretty to be honest.

***  
If I thought just now that there were a lot of people at the airport, then that's unimaginable. We are all glued to each other and the concert is absolutely awesome, it's a small local band but I would not be surprised when they will become famous in a few years! Most of my friends are already completely drunk what I find funny and depressing at the same time. I follow one of them in the toilet and she almost didn't reach the toilet to vomit. Great. I hold her hair while she does what she has to do, trying not to look too much at all of it.

She huges me and I refrain from not repelling her because of the smell of vomit. I go outside for a moment to breathe fresh air and see the city by night. It's really beautiful, almost as much as in the day. My phone rings and I expect to see a message from John.  
 _"Your time will come soon."_

Unknown number. Surely kids who make a little joke. I'm going back to the music I hear but I see Alan smoking a ciagarette.  
\- You're having fun?  
\- Yes, that's great! I reply smiling

He approaches a little and asks me about my life in London, about my classes, my friends, and my family, on this subject I reply vaguely as always. He told me that he too had studied in London for a few years and told me some adventures of him and his friends and I can't help but laugh until I have tears in my eyes. I was going to go back inside when he asked me one last question.  
\- Maybe a boyfriend?

I feel my cheeks go red and answer a "no" rather cold without wanting it. I smile to appear less unpleasant and angry for the way I have just answered, but after all, I myself don't know the answer. I mean of course I don' have a boyfriend, but there is still Moriarty even if there is nothing. Well there is nothing, no?


End file.
